Sarah Martin
(2374-2378) |Assign=CO (2378-present) |Rank=Captain |Insignia= }} Sarah Martin is a Human female who lives in the 24th century and services the Federation, Starfleet first as executive officer on board the new Winsor-class starship and then took command of the ship a year after the death of the Captain in one of the battles against a fleet of Ori motherships. (Star Trek: Odyssey) Personnel file Biography Early life On March 23rd, 2340, Sarah Nicole Martin was born to both Elizabeth Shelby and John Martin As a child, Sarah was indoctrinated into the world of colonial agriculture. Although she was schooled at the colony's education center, her marks in astronavigation caught the attention of the local Starfleet contingent. Her application to Starfleet Academy was sponsored by her grandfather then Captain James Martin when she turned fifteen years old. Starfleet service career Starfleet Academy Completing her academic studies and college preparatory courses in 2350, Sara was informed of her selection for enrollment to Starfleet Academy three days after her fifteenth birthday. Upon entry, Martin sought out the sciences track, specializing in stellar cartography. Her interest in the subject came from her childhood ambition to become an astronomer. Due to her youth, being one of the youngest midshipmen to attend the Academy, she was paired with the youngest midshipman to attend; Midshipman Fourth Class Chakotay, a piloting and boxing prodigy. Being only weeks apart in age, they became close friends due to their shared circumstances. During her sophomore year, Martin completed her field studies course on spacedock, and Chakotay joined an atmospheric piloting team on Venus. He graduated with high honors, finishing third in his class. Commissioned as an Ensign, she joined Chakotay at the Starfleet Tactical College for post-graduate work. Upon her graduation with a master's degree, she entered Starfleet service with the rank of Lieutenant (jg). USS Yamaguchi Lieutenant Junior Grade Sarah Martin served onboard the USS Yamaguchi as chief tactical officer in 2352. USS Zeus In 2353-2370, she served on board the Federation starship under the command of Captain Thomas Johnson and later acting Captain, Lieutenant Junior Grade Typhuss James Halliwell and later Captain Susan Rivers at the rank of Lieutenant and once again chief tactical officer and security pfficer. USS Norway In 2373-2376, with the outbreak of the Dominion War Lieutenant Martin was posted to the newly commissioned USS Norway as chief operations officer and saw a lot of action during the war and was awarded five times for her heroics during the war, it earned her a promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. USS Sutherland In 2376, Sarah was posted to the USS Sutherland her mother's ship and they got to know each other while she served on board the Sutherland and she made a lot of new friends and was present when the returned from its 7 year odyssey in the Delta Quadrant. For one of the newly designed starships to help combat the Borg Collective Sarah was chosen to be the first officer on board the second ship of the new class. USS Odyssey Commander Sarah Martin reported to the Odyssey on stardate 57165.9, and met Captain William Telford and she served as first officer with honor and dedication. On her first assignment as first officer, the ship received a distress call from the Euphrates. And for the first time in her career, she went head to head with Species 8472. (Star Trek: Odyssey Episode 1x01: "Return to Duty"). Commander Martin then led an away team down to a planet in the Gamma Quadrant after receiving a distress call from the colony, but it turned out to be a trap and her away team were captured by the Breen but were later rescued by Captain Telford. (Star Trek: Odyssey Episode 1x02: "02") Martin led an away team to a planet in the Compdi System and found that Starbase 135 had been assimilated by the Borg. Then they picked up a distress call from one of their freighters and came across a Xindi-Insectoid vessel and battled it for awhile and destroyed it Personal history Awards and decoctions Starfleet service record Trivia Note Background information Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel